With the development of the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communications and smart phones, the mobile phone Internet is applied more and more widely. In such an environment, Apple Inc. has been providing iPhone applications through an application providing system (called a mobile phone application store) since 2008, and has achieved nearly 1 billion downloads in a short period of time.
The use of this mobile phone application store has brought about a large number of independent developers who develop applications independently. Major operators, mobile phone manufacturers and Internet companies will also put the launch of their respective online application stores on the agenda or have launched online application stores.
As shown in FIG. 1, major functional entities in a common application store system include an application online store and a developer community. Of course, these two functional entities may be integrated.
Major functional modules of an existing application online store include: a portal, an authentication module, an application distributing module, a supply and sales module, a service support module and an operation support module. The portal mainly provides a World Wide Web (commonly abbreviated as WEB) portal, a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) portal and an access entry for a mobile phone client or a Personal Computer (PC) client. Through the access entry, a mobile phone terminal user may search and download applications conveniently. The authentication module provides authentication to users and applications. The application distributing module provides a function for distributing applications through various application distributing ways, such as application distribution-related functions including downloading to computers, WAP PUSH to mobile phones, transmission of addresses by text messages, and direct downloading and installation by clients etc. The supply and sales module provides management for applications sold in the application store, including: management of stores and shelves, online and offline management of applications and recommendation and ranking management.
Major functions of an existing developer community include: application uploading, application management function, forum function and developer wiki.
Thus, development of common applications can be better supported in the current system. However, in the current system, developers who expect to develop some applications that need to invoke telecommunication capability resources and/or network resources often have to search for an invoke manner by themselves or develop the resources by themselves. It is inconvenient for developers to search for the invoke manner by themselves to develop applications. It is relatively difficult and expensive for developers of small groups to develop the resources by themselves.